My Protector
by StereksLoverChild
Summary: Making a deal with a demon is the biggest mistake you could do. For these four bestfriends they didn't know that. So now they have to each have a protector, without them knowing ofcourse. Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko, and Kaiya! R&R plz!


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my third fanfic for Shugo Chara and my first Amuto fanfic. I hope you will enjoy this like I enjoy writing it. I couldn't get this out off my head along with other Amuto pairing stories that I wanted to do. There's other Amuto fanfics I've been trying to do and I'm hoping I will get to it too. I already wrote the others down, well just the summaries actually, in my WordPad. Woop! Woop! Hope you like. R&R! =^_^=**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SC.**

**My Protector**

**Chapter 1: A New Mission**

_Bang._

Stepping to the side, she dodge it a few seconds before the bullet hit her.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

She ran for cover behind a wall. Pushing a button on her silver pistols, the empty clips fell and she put full new clips in. Hearing that her opponent was doing the same after her, she took the advantage and pulled the trigger until she was covered behind another wall. She heard her opponent shoot at her, missing because of the wall. She shot too, but missed also. She shot again, this time walking forward while doing so. She saw her opponent's gun in full view. She kicked it and when she saw that the opponent was busy looking at the gun in the air, she kicked him on the face. She pointed the gun at him and with no hesitation she pulled the trigger. Not satisfied, she pulled the trigger three more times.

She heard people clap and she grinned turning to them. " Wow, that was amazing. You just made my day," the one sucking a lollipop said.

" Well, thanks. It was a lot of fun. They may have made a new model of the training system, but it's still not that big of a challenge," she said back.

" Then, we'll just have to tell them," a short blond said.

" Oh, guys I forgot to tell you this, but we have a new mission," said the lollipop sucking girl. She turned to her laptop and clicked things, then papers came out of the printer. She passed the papers to each three girls keeping papers for herself. " Boss sent it while you were training."

" What do we have to do?" asked a blond girl with two pigtails.

" Well, these guys have been bestfriends elementary. First is:

Name: Tsukiyomi Ikuto

Appearance: Midnight blue hair and indigo eyes

Age: 16 turning 17

Situation: When he was only four, his parents, little sister, and himself got in a car accident. His parents died and only him and his sister lived. They were put in an orphanage, but no one would take them. Finally, someone wanted to take his little sister. He didn't like it at first, but got over it because he wanted his sister to be happy. A demon came to him asking him for a deal. Being a protective and caring brother he is, he signed the contract with the demon. He wanted his sister to be always happy and in return the demon will return and take him when he is 17.

Name: Souma Kukai

Age: 16

Appearance: Brown spiky messy hair and emerald green eyes

Situation: When he was a kid he was always sick and didn't go to school that much. His parents were so worried about him that they made a mistake of making a deal with a demon. They wanted him to be better so if the demon does that, then he gets to have him when he is 17.

Name: Fujisaki Nagihiko

Age: 16

Appearance: Long purple hair and brown eyes

Situation: Only being 6 years old when his family came apart, he made a deal with a demon to bring it back. And ofcourse in return, happy demon gets to take him when he turns 17.

Name: Sanjo Kairi

Age: 15

Appearance: Green hair and blue eyes

Situation: His parents wanted to be famous so bad that they willingly made a deal with the demon to take their boy when he turns 17."

explained Yaya. The girl sucking on a lollipop is Yaya Yuiki. She's the youngest of the group and loves her some candy. She's the one taking care of the technology and stuff like that in the group.

" Um, still don't know what we're suppose to do," said the girl in two pigtails. This girl is Utau Hoshina. She has a bit of an attitude but she is really kind and sweet. She's the oldest out of all four girls and music is her life.

" Boss found out about this, so he assigned four low class to guard each of them, without the boys or the parents knowing. The parents didn't know for quite a while, but the demon found out and the gaurdians was recently killed. Apperantly, the demon is really strong so Boss wants us to be their guardians," Yaya said still sucking on her lollipop.

" So, you're saying that we have to babysit these teenage kids?" asked Rima. Rima Mashiro has long wavy blond hair, she looks like a doll, and has an attitude problem. But, she can be nice deep inside and loves comedy. She's the shortest out of the group.

" Yup," Yaya said popping the 'p' smiling. " Amu-chi, so how about it?" Amu Hinamori is the leader of the group. She pink hair and honey yellow eyes. She has a bit of a stone heart. She can only act a bit carefree around her 'sisters', her papa, and people that are really close to her in their organization.

" Sure. Why not?" replied Amu.

" Yay! I'm so excited!" exclaimed Yaya, jumping up and down.

**A/N: So tell me what you think of it. R&R! =^_^=**


End file.
